Casement windows currently used in the construction of new residential dwellings, and as an aftermarket product in renovations, typically contain a window frame of extruded plastic or the like. In order to reduce the weight of the window frame, and the cost of material, casement window frames are typically constructed with a plurality of interior walls resulting in a plurality of channels which typically run longitudinally along the entire length of each piece of straight window frame.
In order to attach a prior art window screen to a prior art casement window, the walls of the window frame against which the window screen is to be mounted are typically provided with a slot in the window frame sides bounding the sides of the window screen to be installed in the window frame. These slots typically open into an internal channel within each side of the casement window frame, the slots and underlying channels being intended to receive retaining posts mounted in the window screen. The window screen typically contains biasing means for biasing the retaining posts into the window frame through the slot and into the underlying channel.
Unfortunately the use of retaining posts is an awkward way to install and uninstall window screens from casement windows. Retaining post biasing means are typically concealed within the window screen and it is difficult to determine precisely where the retaining posts are positioned in that the position of retaining posts is typically not visible once the window screens have been installed in a casement window. When attempting to pull a window screen directly forward in an attempt to remove the window screen, the posts are often not released sufficiently by the biasing means to permit the screens to be removed without some guess work. In order to avoid any concern as to whether or not the posts or other internal parts of the window screen will be broken by forcefully pulling the window screen away from a casement window frame, a user often resorts to flexing the typical aluminum sides of the window screen at various locations in order to obtain the necessary clearance to remove the window screen without exerting excessive force. Several attempts may be required in order to determine precisely where the retaining posts are and where the window screen sides need to be flexed. Often users are unable to remove the window screens and help is sought by the user.
Although some window screens for casement windows have pull tabs, the use of such tabs is not universal due to additional cost of parts and manufacture and which tabs detract from the clean lines of the window frame sides. Although somewhat easier to use than the window screen frames without tabs, multiple retaining posts with multiple tabs are usually used, leaving the user with the frustrating task of typically pulling inwardly on two opposing tabs and then having to somehow pull inwardly on a second set of retaining tabs before the screen will be released. This often results in the user having to flex the window screen forward so the first set of tabs may be released so the user may release the seconds or subsequent set of typically opposing pull tabs. Flexing such window screens may be difficult or may damage the window screen, or at least give the user some apprehension as to whether or not the screen would be damaged using such a removal technique. Accordingly, a simpler way of attaching window screens to casement windows is desirable. Some prior art Patents have experimented with the use of magnets for holding a screen against a window aperture, such attempts have been crude and not adapted for use with casement windows. Such attempts appear to be restricted to surface mounting magnets to the window frames of older style windows. Although the magnets in some prior Patents have been hidden when window screens have been installed thereon, the magnets, or corresponding metal pieces against which magnets may operate typically remain on the frames which are unsightly when a window screen is not in position. Such unsightly appearance is completely incongruous with the clean lines of current plastic casement windows.
Accordingly, a way of minimizing or eliminating the visibility of the magnets for use with casement windows is desirable. Thus far, a way of mounting magnets within casement windows, and in particular, within one of the various channels provided by casement windows has not been invented. Furthermore, as an adequate alternative to the use of retaining posts and cooperating slots in a casement window frame has not yet been invented, it has not been possible to eliminate the retaining post slots, which not only are inconsistent with the clean lines of current day casement windows, but are also a catch all for dust, dirt, food, drink, debris and bacteria, which are almost impossible to completely clean given that the typical post slots are a passage to a typically larger channel within the casement window frame. This is especially a problem for the slot in the lower horizontal window frame member into which contaminants may fall due to the force of gravity. Regardless of the above-mentioned disadvantages relating to the use of the slot and post method of screen retention for casement windows, no adequate way of magnetically attaching window screens to casement windows has yet been invented.